The present invention relates generally to a positive displacement type of rotary compressor from which fluids are centrifugally driven for discharge into a receiver.
Rotary compressors having single screw type of bladed rotors for pressurized discharge of a fluent material such as refrigerant, are generally known in the art. Such compressors impart a radial velocity component to the refrigerant being pressurized for flow to the condenser of a refrigeration system, as the receiver for example. Accordingly the pressurized refrigerant when delivered to the receiver by compressor discharge porting along a flow path having sharp turns, results in pulsation induced vibration noise dependent on the rotor blade threading and rotor driving frequency.
In an effort to deal with the foregoing pulsation noise problem, diffusers and discharge mufflers have been proposed for rotary compressors, as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,330,239, 5,205,719 and 5,249,919 to Gannaway, Childs et al. and Sishtla et al., respectively. However, such prior art muffler arrangements introduce other flow path problems which adversely affect efficient compressor operation.
It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide a rotary type of positive displacement compressor from which pulsations are minimized to reduce vibrations while maintaining optimized operation under different installational conditions.